teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier
The Soldier (referred to Mister John Doe) is a crazed patriot from America's heartland. Tough and well-armed, he's versatile, capable of both offense and defense, and a great starter class to get familiar with the game. The Soldier's a very mobile class when learning how to Rocket Jump. The Soldier's well-known for his spectacular Rocket Jump. In defiance of all good sense and judgment, the Soldier can detonate a rocket at his feet and launch himself skyward at the cost of some health. This ability allows the Soldier to pop up in unexpected places and reach areas off-limits even to the Scout's double jump. The two grenades on the Soldier's character model cannot be used unless the player finishes the Kamikaze taunt, which can only be used when the Equalizer or Escape Plan is equipped. Bio *'Motto': ”I’m a Rocket Man!” *'Special ability': Rocket Jump *'Description': Though he wanted desperately to fight in World War 2, the Soldier was rejected by every branch of the military. Undaunted, he bought a ticket to Europe. After arriving and finally locating Poland, the Soldier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree for which he was awarded several medals that he designed and made himself. His rampage ended immediately upon hearing about the end of the war in 1949. Weapons Primary Secondary *Shotgun *Buff Banner *Gunboats *Battalion's Backup *Concheror *Mantreads *Reserve Shooter *Righteous Bison Melee *Shovel *Frying Pan *Conscientious Objector *Freedom Staff *Bat Outta Hell *Memory Maker *Ham Shank *Saxxy *Equalizer *Pain Train *Half-Zatoichi *Disciplinary Action *Market Gardener *Escape Plan The Soldier's Association The Soldier's a crucial attacking unit in most modes and can easily handle himself in nearly any situation. He can beat the Heavy and weak classes due to their slow speed and/or lack of health, respectively. The Engineer can be beaten easily by the Soldier because the Soldier carries the Rocket Launcher, making it easy for him to overcome unguarded buildings from long range. With the help of the Spy, the Soldier should have no trouble taking down an Engineer. Against the Scout, Medic, Sniper and Spy he will most likely be beaten, because his little speed compared to theirs makes it easy for them to circle-strafe him and dodge his rockets. They can safely take him out from a further range than his Shotgun allows, putting him at a disadvantage. He can catch an enemy Soldier by surprise to easily beat him, but if both are alert of each other's position and presence, then a deadlock can occur, due to the long range giving them plenty of time to dodge each other's rockets. The Soldier can also use his Rocket Jumping ability, which entails the Soldier aiming his rocket launcher at his feet and pulling the trigger, sending the Soldier skyrocketing. This damages the Soldier somewhat (the Gunboats can help to eliminate this problem), but it's useful for getting you into places the other team wouldn't expect the slow, unwieldy Soldier to be and giving you an opportunity for a surprise rocket. His massive amounts of different melee weapons make him very dangerous whether at low health or right positioning. ' ' Quotes *''"MAGGOTS!"'' *''"You are the sorriest excuses for soldiers I have ever seen!"'' *''"He is dead that is good amen."'' *''"If God had wanted you to live, he would not have created ME!!!!"'' *''"Do not look at me, I did not ask you a question."'' *''"I am going to claw down your throat and tear out your very SOUL!!!"'' *''"I am going to strangle you with your own frilly training bra."'' *''"Pain is weakness leaving the body."'' *''"You will take your beatings like a man, Private Twinkle-toes."'' *''"Are you all trying for a Section 8?"'' *''"I will eat your ribs, I will eat them up!!"'' *''"Screamin', Eagles!"'' *''"I have done nothing but teleport bread for three days."'' *''"Down and give me 20!"'' *''"I am not trapped in facility full of robots, you are all trapped in here with me."'' *''"Get a haircut, trashcan."'' *''"Merasmus, I am going rip off your goat's head and crap in your stupid hat."'' *''"Each and every one of you will sent home to your mama in a box."'' *''"Sir yes sir."'' *''"Come here, sweetheart."'' *''"Scotland is not a real country, you are an Englishman in a dress."'' *''"Merasmus, I will pull a rabbit out of your ass!"'' *''"Affrimative."'' *''"Roger that."'' *''"Son of a cussing cuss word."'' *''"You can have this when you pry it form my cold dead hands."'' *''"I'm not going to just give it to ya, you'd like that wouldn't you."'' Strategies * If enemies (especially Pyros) charge at you and you see them, shoot a rocket at their feet to hold them in mid-air for awhile (though an experienced player might have no problem redirecting rockets using the compression blast). * When dealing with Scouts, you need to rely on your splash damage to hurt them (splash damage is where the explosion of the rocket damages the enemy). Use the floor, walls, boxes, and even other enemies to hurt the Scout. This could be a problem for Soldiers using the Direct Hit, however, since it lacks splash damage. * If you meet a Heavy at point-blank range (meaning that the Heavy is near to you), Rocket Jump away then shoot a rocket while you can still see him (Heavies are deadly at point-blank range). *When dealing with groups of enemies, like shooting a Scout, use the splash damage to hurt all of them at once. (Note: if using the Direct Hit, shoot the floor if they're close to each other.) *If ANY enemies get close to you, just do a Rocket Jump. *Predicting enemies is essential. You HAVE to predict the opponent's movement, especially if using the Direct Hit. *Don't think the Direct Hit's undodgeable- even Heavies can dodge it if they see it coming. *If you notice any signs of Spies cloaking (a slight shimmer or a flicker), use splash damage to reveal the Spy's location and kill him. The Direct Hit works, too, but it's less effective. Tips *Reload regularly. Your Rocket Launcher only holds four rockets at a time. When it's empty, you're vulnerable. You can reload at any time by hitting your "Use Special Skill" (right mouse button by default) or "Reload" (R by default) keys, so whenever you've got a moment throw a rocket or two into your launcher. Smart enemies will be counting the number of times you've fired, and they'll try and attack you when they think you're empty. Reload before you run out, and you can give them a nasty surprise when they charge you. *Learn to Rocket Jump. One of the unique things a Soldier can do is a Rocket Jump. It's a term for a somewhat brute force method of gaining some height. Aim your Rocket Launcher straight down at your feet, and press your "Fire" button and your "Jump" button at the same time. The rocket will hit the ground at your feet, exploding and propelling you up into the air. It'll hurt you a bit, but it's an excellent way to get into areas of the map that're usually inaccessible. It takes a bit of practice, but once you've got it you'll be the bane of Snipers everywhere as you Rocket Jump into their sniping positions from the ground below. Rocket Jump As a Soldier the unique thing about your class is your Rocket Jump. Use this to reach normally inaccessible areas and traverse terrain within a matter of seconds. Rocket Jumping can also be used for combat. Basic Rocket jump To perform a basic rocket jump, you must jump, point at the ground, and shoot, launching you to a decent height. The Rocket Jumper is useful if you need to rocket jump and don't want to lose health. Classic Rocket jump Classic rocket jumps are the most useful. To peform a Classic Rocket jump you must hit the spacebar+Ctrl and shoot the ground. This will send you nearly double the height of the basic rocket jump and uses the same health, therefore making it the most useful. Wall jump To wall jump, you can either use a classic rocket jump or basic. To wall jump, you must be near a wall of some kind. First, rocket jump as you normally would, but ALWAYS stay crouched in mid-air and move towards the wall. When you make contact with the wall, start firing at the bit of wall beneath you. This propels you up and up and up until you either run out of health or reach your destination. Wall jumps can be performed vertically or horizontally. To wall jump horizontally, you propel yourself towards a wall while facing it and strafing to the side then when you make contact with the wall keep shooting at the bit of wall behind you but, flick your mouse towards the direction behind you, then flicking it back in position, then flicking it back again to the direction your rocket jumping from. Repeat this until your reach your destination. Trivia *The Soldier's real name is unknown, but it has been referred to as Mister John Doe. *In the comics, the BLU Soldier and the RED Demoman are great friends, even going so far as betraying their contracts with their employers, Mann Co. The administrator builds a plan to force them to betray and kill each other which leads to the WAR! Update. The fact that they are friends is referenced by the two when one kills the other. *John Doe is a name used to refer to an anonymous male. *According to him, he just wants to talk about any news that will mark American history. In being patriotic, he hates the rest of the countries of unknown people like the Canadians and not of its group like Heavy (Russian), Medic (German), Spy (French), Sniper (Australian / New Zealander), Pyro (????), Demoman (Scottish). * The Soldier is believed the oldest out of all the mercenaries (50 years of age). * The Soldier calls everybody "Maggot", especially when he is irritated. However, he also calls his teammates (especially the Scout) "son" when not. ** He may also call his team "Numbnuts" if they are not helping him cap a control point. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Soldier images Category:Classes